


UnP Advice

by BunniesRcute



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: I will try to keep it happy, Possible Dark Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesRcute/pseuds/BunniesRcute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Ao3 post! Thanks to everyone reading; this site is a dream come true!</p>
<p>This is a place where you can send in advice needs for the Uta no Prince characters to answer! Any problems are welcome! If you don't want me to know that it was you who sent in a question/problem, you are more than welcome than to review anonymously.</p>
<p>I give my word that I won't tell anyone or anything else about any comments or emails given. Secrets are safe with me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK... This almost got kicked off of Fanfiction.net... I am rewriting it here. Thanks to purpleStar56 (his/her FFN username) for your ongoing support! :D

Masato: Hello minna-san. Welcome to UtaPri advice booth.

Ren: Masa... So old fashioned... Hello my lovely flower. *gives you a rose* *grabs your waist* I would be honored if you chose me-

Masato: *hits Ren on the head* *pulls you away* Stop it! You're confusing them.

Otoya: Hey everyone! *smiles*

Tokiya: Hello.

Shou: *sigh* Why am I even here?

Natsuki: Aw, Shou! Don't you want to help out? I think Bunnies-san is doing this for a good cause!

BunniesRcute (shall refer to as 'me'): Thanks, Na-chan! :3 So how's everybody doing today? Good? Bad? Meh?

Shou: We're in a different universe...

Me: Breaking the fourth wall is not allowed!

Tokiya: Then why are we doing this?

Me: ... Because *mumbles*

Haruka: U-um... I couldn't here you...

Me: I said I want to *mumbles*

Shou: Speak up!

Me: I WANT TO HELP PEOPLE WITH THEIR PROBLEMS WHILE LETTING THEM ENJOY THEIR FAVORITE UTA PRI CHARACTERS, ALRIGHT?!

All: *cower* H-hai.

Me: Anyway... As you just read [heard], this is an advice booth for anything! Dating, fashion, boys, girls, love, dreams, tips; Anything! :D

Haruka: That's a sweet thing to do, Bunnies-san. ^^

Me: *blush* I just thought it would be fun to try... I felt so happy when Sugar Tensai [from FFN] talked to me about a certain problem of mine, so I want to kind of "pay it forward".

All:...Bunnies-san...

Natsuki: K-kawaii!

Me: S-shut up!

Tokiya: *holds chin thoughtfully* You know... I think this will be a good experience for us.

Ren: Hm? What do you mean, Toki?

Tokiya: As idols, this will definitely boost our image.

All: *silent*...

Shou: Wow Tokiya... this is a new low.

Ren: Is everything to you about fame?

Tokiya: *blush* I didn't mean it like that!

All: Sure.

Me: Tokiya... I'm disappointed.

Tokiya: Wh-what?!

Me: He he... Alright everyone! If you have any requests for advice, please send them as a comment or email me. :) Be sure to make it obvious who you want to give the advice [ex. Otoya, Tokiya, Cecil], and I'll make them do it! Mwahahahahaha!

All: *back away*

Me: *calms down* Oh yeah! And please tell me if you want your request to be named or anonymous. If you want it anonymous, you can give me a fake name or I'll make one up for you. ;D

Masato: So... are we done?

Ren: It breaks my heart that I have to leave you, my sweet- *dragged off by Masato*

Me: Hm? Someone jealou- *shudders* I feel like my back has been stabbed by an ice ray...

Shou: Hey~ Let us go!

Me: Yeah yeah...Pipsqueak.

Shou: What did you call m-

Me: *snaps*

All: *disappear*

Me: Ah, the power of the writer... *walks away to somewhere*

Cecil: ... Uh guys? *lights go out* *door clicks*... Guys?!


	2. And So it Begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A basic overview of what this is going to look like.

Me: Hey everyone! I'm back! *walking towards abandoned shed*

Shou: Yay.

Me: You don't sound very enthusiastic...

*Opens up door to shed with STARISH following behind*

Me: Oh... So I did remember to turn off the lights. *clicks them on*

Cecil: H-huh? Who turned the lights on?

STARISH: Cecil?

Tokiya: Cesshi... Did you sleep here?

Me: Oops... Ehehe... That was my fault.

Cecil: It was dark and scary! You're so mean...

Me: Ok ok sorry... Anyway, let's start with the que...stions...

Shou: Hm? *looks over my shoulder* *starts laughing*

Me: IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!

Everyone else: ?

Shou: S-she *gasp* didn't get *laughs* a single question! *laughs harder*

All:.... Pffffft!

Me: *sulking* Shut up... *mumbles* It's only been like a day anyway...

Ren: It's OK my princess... I'm sure there's a reason.

Shou: Of course. Who in there right mind would ask someone they don't know at all for advice? You i-di-ot.

Me: Hey! I'm not an idiot... _But he does bring up a good point..._

Natsuki: But Bunny-san, people still left kudos for you! And **rockprincess77** encouraged you!!

Me: Really?! *runs over to stat chart on the wall* Yay!!! They're awesome! Yosh! I feel refreshed! *fist pump* Let's do this!!!

Otoya: But you don't have any questions...

Me: That's ok! I'll start with stereotypes. So I guess in this chapter, all questions are from me. Great practice. *winks*

* * *

Me: Ok, these are all from **BunniesRcute** :

**Uh... Ren. I was wondering... There's this person I really like in my class. But I don't know how to tell them... And real life isn't a shoujo manga where I can drop some chocolates on em and say "Hey I really like you! Let's go on a date!" and walk away. Any tips?  
**

Ren: Well... it's important to always remember to be yourself. Your happiness is just as important as theirs. As for the confession... A single flower and something heartfelt and perhaps handmade is a good way to go for some people... But before you confess, talk to them. See what they're interested in. Who knows, maybe you both have something in common. Slow and steady always wins the race.

All: *in awe*

Ren: Oops... Did I just say something unlike myself?

Me: *giggles* That was a good answer, Ren. I wasn't expecting you to say something other than "flirt"!

Ren: *light blush* Well, that's always an option.

Otoya: Woah Ren's blushing!

Ren: Shut up... Next question?

Me: K. Also from **BunniesRcute** :

**Otoya, I've been trying to learn guitar lately... But it's really hard. And my fingers hurt so bad!! Is there any way to make this easier? Oh! And should I use a pick or should I always use my fingers?**

Otoya: Cool! I really love playing the guitar; it's a great instrument! But you're right, at first it's confusing. I suggest you find a good teacher that'll teach you the basics.

Tokiya: Why did BunniesRcute ask that... *sigh* We're going to be here the whole day.

Otoya: *ignores hurtful comment* You're fingers are gonna hurt for a while... But after a month or so, you'll get calluses. It makes it really easy to hold down the strings! But make sure you practice regularly, or else the calluses go away.

Natsuki: Wow, Otoya-kun! You're really enthusiastic about your guitar, aren't you?

Otoya: Y-yeah... I've even been thinking of giving it a name!

All: Um...

Otoya: *oblivious* I'm gonna call it... Suzuki!

Me: Like the company? That's cute. :3

Otoya: Mmhm!

Me: Alright... Here's another one:

**Hey Shou! You were really afraid of heights, right? I was wondering how you overcome it... Because my fear of heights is so bad that I literally can't stand up on my bed. My friend will probably think it's stupid, but I really want to end this... What do I do?**

Tokiya:...Wow... You've got it bad...

Me: She doesn't want to hear from you, egotistical bastard.

Tokiya: *sputters*

Shou: Well... *blushes* I got over my fear because of my... friends...

Natsuki: *eyes widen* Shou-chan...

Shou: Ehem! Well. If your fear is that bad, you really should tell someone. Your friend shouldn't criticize you... I'm sure they have "stupid" fears as well. I think you should first go back and see what caused this fear. Honestly, everyone is different, so I can't really tell you how to not be afraid for sure... Sorry.

Ren: Ochibi... Your words are from the heart, aren't they?

Masato: *eyes soften*

Natsuki: Kawaii! *glomps Shou*

Shou: Can't breathe... Wait... NATSUKI! YOUR GLASSES!!!!

Me: OK guys, I think that's all for this chapter... *dodges a random piyo-chan plushie* ...*sigh* I have to go maintain the idols... Geez I feel like a manager... -.- *walks off* HEY!

Cecil:*hears creaking* *looks around* The door! No! Let me ou- *door slams and a click is heard*... At least she remembered to leave on the-

Me: _I feel like I forgot something... Oh yeah!_ *snaps magically* Gotta save electricity!

Cecil: *sigh* -lights... *Feels something tickling his arm* ... *whimper*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you made it to the end? *applause* Congrats! You're a trooper! XD Hopefully I'll get some better questions next chapter... I'm not really good at thinking these things up... Hehe...


	3. How Do I Know He Loves Me?

Me: Yo everyone!

Cecil: Y-you! *tears up*

Ren: Cesshi? What's wrong?

Cecil: Stop locking me in the creepy house!! *sobs*

Me: Aw, I'm sorry... It's just that no one really notices you-

Cecil:...What?

All: Moving on!

Me: Omg you guys I am super excited! Guess what!

Tokiya: *sigh* What?

Me: I got my first question!!! Well... technically it's for you, but I hold the power!!! *cackles*

Natsuki: *oblivious to my manic aura* Waaaah! Bunny-chan, I'm so happy for you! *hands me a Piyo plushie*

Me: Na-chan... *cuddles plushie*... To have something so important to you given to me... *sniffs*

Natsuki: Bunny-sa-

Me: *tackles him* Thank you Natsuki!!!

The rest: *shift uncomfortably*

Me: *glares* Well?

Otoya: Huh?

Me: Are you going to give me something too?

Tokiya:... And you call _me_ greedy.

Masato: Enough stalling! There is someone who wants his/her question answered...

Me: Oh yeah! Let's see... *picks a file off of the stat board*... Oh! It's from **purpleStar56**! Hi sempai!!

**Hey it's good to see you guys and you too BunniesRcute *winks*. You doing really great with the story, keep it up!!! Anyway I want some advice from all of starish, lately I been really confuse if I like this guy or not. It's been affecting a lot like would get mad over nothing and I did ask some of my friends for advice but nothing they said really did help. The guy I think that I'm in love with is my old childhood friend and he also took my first kiss. I rarely get to see him because I'm homeschool but the time I do get to see him somehow I lock eye's with him and it makes my heart race. I also get the feel that he likes me back....I think...I don't know. Right now I don't know how to deal with these feelings and how to deal with him. So what should I do? Confess to him in the right moment? Or let these feelings pass?**

Me: Thanks **purpleStar** -san! I support your story too!

STARISH: Story?

Me: It's called "STARISH Panel"! It's so fun to read!! :3 Ok boys... Here's your first real task! *sits back and relaxes* Go for it!

-Aura of nervousness-

Tokiya: W-well... um... *sigh* this is difficult to answer...

Otoya: Hm...

-silence-

Me: Come on guys, don't be nervous! It's OK if you make a mistake... No one's perfect. *smiles* Just show purpleStar that you care!

Natsuki: ...OK... Um, t-to start off. You said it's been affecting you a lot, right? Well, if you get affected by even the smallest things, I'd say you have it pretty bad...

Cecil: Did you feel anything... different when you kissed?

All: Different?

Cecil: Well... it's hard to explain... It's sort of like knowing, in the back of your mind, the puzzle pieces are coming together...

Shou:...*tilts head* I don't get it.

Cecil: *sigh*

Masato: Your heart races when you lock eyes with him?

Me: That's what she said. (haha)

Masato: Hn. *silence*

All: Well?!

Ai: Well, the science behind this is that when you see him, your brain starts to release electric signals into your body that makes you breathe faster and your heart starts beating loudly in your chest. Many call this feeling 'love at first sight'.

STARISH: WOAH! Where'd you come from?

Quartet Night: We'd like to know that our selves.

Ranmaru: What the hell? Where did the recording booth go?

Me: Ehehe... Welcome to my UnP Torture- I mean, advice fanfic!

All: Fanfic? What's that?

Tokiya: Guys... We're still answering a question.

Otoya: Back to the question... What makes you think he likes you back? Do his eyes soften? Does he smile more around you?

Ren: Or perhaps... flirting?

Me: Well at least Ren's in character now. *sweatdrop*

Shou: You should tell him how you feel. If he's your childhood friend, he wouldn't just plainly reject you and act like you never met, right? So what's the deal?

Me: Geez Shou, you're so insensitive... And finally, I have my input! *silence* No cheers? *sigh* Ok... Well, if you wait for the feelings to pass, I think you'll be in a lot of pain and confusion. And it's best to let your feelings free, right? If you always keep a dove in a cage, you never know if it will come back home.

All:... Huh? Is that like a Chinese proverb?

Me: Ugh.

Camus: Can we leave?

Me: Never... I mean, uh, sure... ^.^

Cecil: No! Not the door! Please don't leave me! *clings to Camus*

Camus: *raises eyebrow*

Me: *nervous laugh* See you later, everyone!!! *runs away* 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much purpleStar56 for your question! I hope they (STARISH) helped! :D I'm so thankful that you confined in me... ^^ Good luck with your friend!


	5. So it's Been a While...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself I would never do this... but oh well. This is an A/N, but it will only be here temporarily.

So yeah... It's been a while. How's everyone? Good? Splendid? Not so great? 

I have been away for so long, but don't worry! I will be updating ASAP, I just have a lot on my plate right now... I've missed this world, and I'm glad to be back in the business! :D 

The next chapter will consist of... Well... Stuff... Fun stuff xD 

Until then... Thank you for reading and supporting my stories! 

Lotz-o-Luv,  
BunniesRcute


End file.
